Paralyze (Status Effect)
de:Paralyse (Statuseffekt) Description Paralysis is a harmful status effect that hampers the afflicted's ability to act until it wears off or is removed. When an afflicted character attempts to perform a standard melee/ranged attack, spell, job ability, or use an item, there is a chance for the action to fail and cause no effect (accompanied by a message in the chat log). The chance for paralysis to halt an action varies with the source of the effect. The results of a paralyzed action vary on the type of action. A paralyzed spell will not cast but also not consume any MP (or Ninja Tools for Ninjutsu), and may be attempted again seconds later without having to wait for the spell's full recast time. A paralyzed job ability will not take effect but it will still be "consumed", requiring the player to have to wait the full recast time of the JA to try using it again (the sole exception is the Two Hour Ability, which can be paralyzed but can be attempted again a few seconds later, like spells). A paralyzed item will not take effect but will still be consumed, resulting in a lost item or Enchantment charge. Caution is advised when using any items while in combat against a foe capable of paralyzing you. Weapon Skills, monster TP abilities, and avatar Blood Pact abilities are not affected by paralysis (although the Job Abilities "Blood Pact: Rage" and "Blood Pact: Ward" themselves may be paralyzed). How to remove the effect Please note that if the person attempting status removal is paralyzed, almost all of the following actions can get "paralyzed" themselves. *The White Magic spell Paralyna will remove this effect. *The White Magic spell Sacrifice CAN remove this effect from a party member and transfer it to the White Mage (which can help set up Esuna; see below). However, if the target party member has too many status effects that can be transferred by Sacrifice, Paralyze may not be removed with one usage. *The White Magic spell Esuna CAN remove this effect, among others, but only if the casting White Mage is also afflicted by Paralyze (or whichever other status that is to be removed). However, if the WHM has too many status effects that can be healed by Erase, Paralyze may not be removed with one usage. *The White Mage ability Benediction will remove this effect, among others. *The Monk ability Chakra will remove this effect, among others. The Temple Cyclas must be equipped upon usage in order for paralysis to be removed. *The Dancer ability Healing Waltz CAN remove this effect, among others. However, if other statuses that can be removed by Healing Waltz exist on the target, Paralyze may not be removed with one usage. *The Summoner Blood Pact Spring Water (used by Leviathan) will remove this effect, among others. *The Dragoon Wyvern ability Remove Paralysis will remove this effect. *The Puppetmaster automaton attachment Eraser CAN remove this effect. However, if the target party member has too many status effects that can be healed by Eraser, this effect may not be removed with one usage. *The items Remedy, Remedy Ointment, and Panacea will remove this effect, among others. *The Temporary Items Cleric's Drink, Catholicon, and Catholicon +1 will remove this effect, among others. (Being temporary items, they are only available in certain situations.) How the effect is inflicted Items *Paralyze Potion *Paralyzing Tube Spells *'White Magic' - Paralyze, Paralyze II, Paralyga *'Black Magic' - Ice Spikes *'Ninjutsu' - Jubaku: Ichi, Jubaku: Ni *'Blue Magic' - Bad Breath, Frost Breath, Mind Blast, Reactor Cool, Sub-zero Smash *'Geomancy' - Indi-Paralysis, Geo-Paralysis Blood Pacts *'Ramuh' - Thunderspark *'Fenrir' - Crescent Fang Weapons *'Corsair's Scimitar' - Additional Effect *'Custodes' - Additional Effect *'Dragvandil' - Additional Effect *'Gawain's Axe' - Additional Effect *'Kikoku' - Additional Effect *'Paralysis Arrow' - Additional Effect *'Patriarch Protector's Arrow' - Additional Effect *'Shiva's Claws' - Additional Effect *'Tigerhunter' - Additional Effect vs. tigers Weapon Skills *'Great Katana' - Tachi: Kasha *'Katana' - Blade: Retsu Monster Abilities *'Aern' - Glacier Splitter *'Ark Angel TT' - Amon Drive *'Apkallu' - Frigid Shuffle *'Buffalo' - Rampant Gnaw *'Cerberuses' - Ululation *'Chariots' - Discharge *'Coeurls' - Blaster *'Cravers' - Brain Spike *'Dragons' - Heavy Stomp *'Dvergr' - Necrobane *'Flytraps' - Palsy Pollen *'Funguar' - Spore, Numbshroom *'Goblins' - Goblin Dice (possible effect) *'Goobbues' - Blank Gaze *'Gorgers' - Stygian Flatus *'Gurfurlur the Menacing' - Pleiades Ray *'Hecteyes' - Hex Eye *'Hippogryphs' - Choke Breath *'Hpemde' - Tail Thrust *'Hounds' - Howling *'Hydra' - Polar Blast *'Jormungand' - Gregale Wing *'Khimaira' - Fulmination *'Lamiae' - Dukkeripen (possible effect) *'Moblins' - Paralysis Shower *'Morbols' - Bad Breath, Impale *'Omega/Proto-Omega' - Ion Efflux, Stun Cannon *'Opo-Opo' - Stone Throw *'Orobon' - Abominable Belch *'Peiste' - Torpefying Charge *'Queen of Batons' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Rabbit' - Snow Cloud *'Raptors' - Frost Breath *'Ruszors' - Sub-zero Smash *'Scorpions' - Numbing Breath, Stasis *'Sheep' - Feeble Bleat *'Simulacra' - Numbing Glare *'Soulflayers' - Mind Blast *'Tenzen' - Amatsu: Hanaikusa *'Tiger' - Roar *'Tubes' - Paralyzing Blast *'Ulagohvsdi Tlugvi' - Additional effect of melee attacks *'Uragnites' - Palsynyxis *'Ultima/Proto-Ultima' - Cryo Jet, Additional effect of melee attacks *'Wivre' - Crippling Slam *'Wyverns' - Dread Shriek *'Yovra' - Additional Effect on melee attacks *'Zdei' - Reactor Cool category:Status Effects